Sexual Fun Night
by Frostcup17
Summary: NEW CHARACTERS FUNNY LOVE LOVE LOVE lol im chill now lol hope you like my story its between my new characters Trent and Cronus I hope you like them


Sexual Night Fun

Only one word filled the green and black hedgehog's mind. Arousal. The hedgehog breathed silently, as he was facing away from the Azure cat next to him on the king sized bed. The room was bare, except for a few photos on the walls from home, a small couch, a TV to go with it, and a refrigerator in the kitchen in the other room. The room was pitch dark, the only light shining from the light from the moon in the window nearby. Trent glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to him. One O' clock, and he wasn't asleep yet.

Recently, both he and Cronus were accepted into the same college, but neither of them wanted an on-campus room, since they were too small, but neither of them could afford an off-campus apartment, so they both pitched in money for the rent, so they could save money on textbooks, classes and such. When they found out they had to share a bad, Trent was reluctant, but Cronus didn't seem to mind though, which Trent didn't seem to understand.

And here he was, laying down next to his best friend. And the strange thing was, the bulge in his underwear didn't seem to bother him, which slightly worried him. He turned his head slightly, and looked at Trent, who was apparently asleep, turned away from him. He couldn't stop looking, even when he tried to force himself to not look, it was still hard to tear his eyes away from him.

_Why can't I stop looking at him?_ The though kept racing through Trent's head faster than Sonic the hedgehog could ever possible run. _Could I be…? Ga-_ he then shook his head agitated. _What am I thinking? Cronus is my friend, and I can't be gay!_ _Can I?_

But no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't stop himself from occasionally turning his head to look at the cat every two minutes or so. Suddenly, Cronus spoke, nearly causing Trent to fall off the bed.

"Trent...stop moving around so much. I can't sleep." Cronus muttered. Cronus then turned over to face Trent, confused at why he was moving around so much.

"Sorry." Trent replied. Trent then sat up, and looked at Cronus.

"What's wrong? First week of college getting to you?" Cronus asked, a smirk on his face.

"No Cronus..." He then sighed, and let out a lie. "Maybe I'm just hungry."

"I'm kind of hungry too. Want a sandwich? Fastest thing I can make." Cronus told him.

Trent rolled his eyes. He thought of the hardened erection in his pants, so he was pretty sure getting up and making his own sandwich was definitely out of the question.

"Hum, sure I guess." Trent mumbled. Cronus then got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen, leaving the hedgehog temporarily alone with his thoughts.

Trent threw off the blanket with a sigh, and looked at himself. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Cronus? No, that would probably freak him out. But what else could he do? Maybe just hide it, and pray to god Cronus wouldn't find out.

Cronus opened the fridge, and pulled out the bag of ham, some cheese, and tossed it on the nearby counter, then shut the door. He grabbed the loaf of bread, which was already sitting on the counter, and opened it. In less than a minute he had two ham and cheese sandwiches, and he smirked, and picked them up, taking a bit out of the sandwich in his right hand. He then though of Trent, and he grinned, thinking of the hedgehog's muscular figure, which kind of turned Cronus on. He then sighed, knowing he couldn't let Trent know he was gay. He would probably start sleeping on the couch or something, which would make it worse.

Cronus then began walking back to the room, figuring Trent would be agitated already. But when he walked in to the room, he was surprised to see Trent, the sheet down, and an erection in his underwear. Trent didn't notice at first however, that Cronus was at the door.

"Trent?" Cronus asked.

Trent's eyes widened, and he looked at the azure cat, and quickly threw the blanket over, him, a cherry red blush reaching his cheeks.

_Maybe I won't have to hide my secret after all._ Cronus thought, small fantasies speeding through his head.

"C-cronus! How long were you there?" Trent asked, in probably the most embarrassing tone Cronus had ever heard.

The smirk reached Cronus's lips again, and he walked over, placing the sandwiches on the nightstand, sitting next to the hedgehog.

"Long enough to see that your turned on by me." azure told emerald, that smirk still on his face.

Trent then looked away, but then was surprised when Cronus grabbed the side of his head, and turned him around, planting a kiss on his lips.

Trent then grabbed his hand, and pulled his head back, staring at Cronus, shocked.

"Cronus?" Trent asked. "Why'd you-"

Cronus then cut him off. "Oh shut up. You know you liked that." Cronus told him, adding a small chuckle to his statement.

And he was right, as Trent felt his length get harder. His blush covered his entire muzzle, which was really beginning to turn Cronus on. Cronus then reached for emerald's boxer's and pulled them down, showing his hard, nine inch erection.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked, not understanding why Cronus was doing this, but at the moment he could barely care.

"Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" Cronus asked. Cronus then placed his lips onto his member, doing the same thing as he was doing with his fingers, kissing _every single spot._ And he made sure to make every kiss slow and nicely wet. He continued his teasing, now sucking and lightly biting on spots.

He stopped at the base and brought his tongue out, slowly licking it from the bottom to the slit of the hardened member causing Trent to shiver with pleasure, having never had a feeling like it before. He knew this was wrong, but felt so...right.

Trent let out a loud moan, when he felt his entire length enveloped by Cronus's mouth, who began then bobbing his head up and down the erection, going deeper every second.

_I-I can't believe he's doing this! But oh god, it feels great!_ Trent thought to himself, resting his hands on the back of the cat's head, pushing it down slightly.

"Ooh Cronus, don't stop!" Trent nearly shouted. The lust filled response spurred on Cronus, who quickened his pace, which only caused Trent's moans of pleasure get louder.

Trent scooted closer to the edge of the bed, sliding his length bit deeper in Cronus's mouth. Cronus was now bobbing his head up and down the erection so fast, he was nearly a blur, causing Trent's eyes to almost roll into the back of his head.

A couple minutes passed by, and during that time, Cronus had performed many actions, from deep-throating to pulling it out completely and going back to teasing it, to everything else. Trent's erection was covered in saliva and pre cum, and it was flushed and throbbing. If Cronus didn't know better, the hedgehog was going to release anytime soon.

Cronus put his length back into his warm mouth, and very softly, he moaned, causing vibrations to flow excitedly through Trent's member. Cronus's ears perked up when the hedgehog let out an unexpected moan.

"Cronus! I-I'm cumin!" Trent shouted, his eyes widening. Trent then groaned slightly, as he shot his warm seed into the cat's mouth. The green hedgehog then fell backwards onto the bed, his slightly labored pants filling the room.

Azure then swallowed what was in his mouth, and crawled on top of Trent, kissing him passionately. Trent didn't stop him this time either, in fact he was starting to enjoy this new feeling. Cronus then spoke again.

"Hey Trent?" Cronus asked.

"Yea?" Trent asked, wondering what he had to say.

"Mind if we do something else?" azure asked, barely over a whisper.

As Trent heavy breathing soon halted, he gave Cronus a subtle nod, and the cat grinned pushing himself off the bed, pulling Trent to the side of the bed, making sure he was still on his back. He then pulled off his gloves, and spat on his hand, and rubbed it in a bit, and covered his ten member in the saliva coating his palm. Trent then almost freaked out again, because Cronus never told him he was going to fuck him.

Trent tried to sit up, but Cronus slowly pushing him back down. "Calm down, I'll try my hardest not to make this painful." azure told him, adding a comforting smile to his words.

Trent sighed. "Alright...I'll try." Trent muttered.

Cronus then positioned his member behind the hedgehog's ass, and looked at him, making sure he was relaxed.

"Alright, are you ready?" Cronus asked.

"Yea..." Trent answered.

Cronus then slid his length into Trent, going slowly trying not to hurt him. But even though he tried, it barely worked, because Trent clenched his eyes shut, groaning in pain.

"Dammit that hurts!" he shouted. Cronus sighed, and stopped when he said that, about three half's of the way in.

"I'll just wait until you're ready." Cronus told him, and Trent nodded thankfully, trying to get used to the uncomfortableness.

After a minute or two, Trent got used to the feeling, and motioned for Cronus to start again. Cronus then slowly slid all the way in, and back out, repeating it several times while the green hedgehog moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Soon enough the pain subsided, leaving the pleasure all to the hedgehog, which he thoroughly began to enjoy, as his moans became louder.

"Want me to go faster?" Cronus asked.

"Yes! Fuck Yes!" Trent moaned. Azure happily obliged, going even faster, causing the hedgehog's hips to buck forwards every time he slid back in.

As Cronus rammed his member deeper, looking for something deep inside him, Trent suddenly screamed out in ecstasy, causing the blue cat to break out into a smile, speeding up making Trent's screams of pleasure become louder, and happen more frequently.

"Ooh, Yes!" Cronus shouted, his mind almost a blur due to the pleasure of ramming his length into Trent over, and over again.

After a minute or two, Trent felt his stomach tighten, and a small tingle move up his erection. He then blew his load on Cronus's stomach and Cronus came into Trent, who moaned loudly as he felt the warm essence enter him. After ramming into Trent hips a few more times afterwards, azure collapsed on green, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath again.

A period of silence followed, the only sounds in the air were the breathing of the two males on the bed staring into each other's eyes. Slowly Cronus rolled off of the green hedgehog, and back onto the bed. Trent then sat up, and glanced at Cronus, who was now asleep on the bed, and smiled, laying down next to him. He then pulled the blanket over the two, and laid his head back, and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim his body.

In the morning Trent was the first to wake up and left the room to make him and Cronus breakfast. Cronus then wakes up to an amazing aroma and walks to the kitchen. There he sees Trent making himself some breakfast then Cronus walks up to him and gives him kiss on the cheek.

The green hedgehog got surprised and then realized it was just the azure cat.

"Hey"

"Hey sleeping beauty"

"I was making you breakfast but you interrupted so I don't think I should give you some food"

"HEY I'm so I wanted to kiss my boyfriend in the nice morning"

"When did I become your boyfriend did you just make me your boyfriend without asking"

"Well will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my boyfriend"

"Ohhhh no"

Terror struck Cronus hard and he got sad because Trent had rejected him

"Hey Cronus"

"What"

"Joking"

"What?"

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend"

"I'm sorry I'm confused"

"I Will Be YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"Really yay"

Cronus then kisses Trent by surprise and then Trent faints on the ground

"TRENT!?"

(5 mins later)

Trent then got up with a huge smile on his face then catches Cronus by surprise by kissing him back

"So when we finish breakfast can you come to our room to fix my "problem."

"Well you kind a burned breakfast so let's get to that now"

Cronus was surprised that he asked that but accepted.

All you heard later on throughout the school day was screams and moans coming from that room which makes students wonder where it's coming from.

**Well that's my story I hope you liked it. Follow me on my page see you later bye**


End file.
